Destiny Boys
by JOSEPH JOESTAR
Summary: Partner, what I'm about to say, might be something that you don't want to hear. But I'm going to say it, because I think you need to hear it. You helped me out a lot, and now it's my turn to help you out.


Erotic fanficton, of the toilet training.

Yosuke knew his friend and partner, Seta Souji, was incontinent. He did not know how to use the toilet! The truth was, young Seta-san always was forced to use adult diapers, by his mean mother!

Dojima had lied. When he met Souji for the first time in many years, he had said:

"I changed your diaper, you know!"

But that had indeed been a lie.

So now, Yosuke was faced with a problem. He was training with Souji inside of the TV. And there was an accident. Souji had crapped his pants! Oh horror of horrors!

"Partner...are you sick?", inquired a worried Yosuke.

"No, I...actually Yosuke... The truth is, I don't know how to use a toilet."

Yosuke was shocked. The perfect Souji Seta, did not know how to use the toilet? This was actually somewhat humorous!

"It's ok partner. Because I have a secret too. I piss my pants every day. In fact, I pissed them before we came here!"

The two boys laughed. It was quite funny.

Suddenly, Adachi appeared.

"Hey, what is up, you shitty brats? Did the perfect Seta Souji-sama crap himself?!"

Adachi was laughing. This made Souji cry.

And for the first time in his life, Adachi felt remorse for his action.

For you see, Souji's tears were actually, quite adorable!

"Aww, I can't be mean to you, kid."

Adachi pulled out a book. The text on the book said, "Toilet Train Your Child in Five Minutes!"

He had bought it for Dojima-san!

He gave the book to Yosuke.

Yosuke read the book and followed the inscribed instructions. Indeed, it would be no easy task to potty train this young boy. Especially considering that the teacher was himself, incontinent.

The text said, "to Train the child in the ways of the toilet. You must carry out the tasks listed below. To fail a task would mean certain peril."

It looked very difficult. But Yosuke knew he had to do it. For his best friend, leader, and partner in life, Seta Souji-sama!

"This looks pretty hard..."

"I have to know! I can't stand this anymore, Yosuke!"

Yosuke's resolve was strong. They were going to do this.

"OK, partner. It says here..."

Souji listened closely.

"You have to sit on the toilet. And then you let it go."

Souji screamed. It was so hard! How could Yosuke possibly expect him to do that?!

"No, that is impossible, Yosuke. There is no way on Earth that I could master such a difficult procedure."

"I know you can! Remember when you told me that I could do anything I wanted if I could put my mind to it?"

It was true. Souji had said that. Yosuke thought back to that scene. He recalled the excrement that had been in Souji's pants.

Now that he thought about it, hadn't Souji always crapped himself? Always? Wasn't that just part of who he was?

'I have been such a fool', thought Yosuke.

"Partner, what I'm about to say, might be something that you don't want to hear. But I'm going to say it, because I think you need to hear it. You helped me out a lot, and now it's my turn to help you out.

"A man is defined by many things. Intelligence, looks, attitude...these are just a few important attributes. You have shown me great strength of character since I have met you. Knowing that you are incontinent does not change my opinion of you in the least. In fact, it only strengthens it."

Souji was weeping!

"Yosuke, you are a true friend. For you, I will learn this."

Souji walked over and found a shadow toilet. Lucky! He sat on it.

He pulled down his pants. He waited.

Nothing happened.

Souji sat there for one hour. He finally gave up. He got up, walked two steps, and shat in his pants.

Yosuke looked at Souji and said,

"It's alright. I know you can do it, someday. I will always help you, Souji. Partner."

And then, Souji knew it was okay. Even if he crapped himself, Yosuke would stand by him forever. And he knew, that someday, he would learn how to use the toilet. Someday...

The end.


End file.
